


Spark Up My Life

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Helpful Deaton, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Stiles-centric, Strong Stiles Stilinski, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles has been training with Deaton to control her spark (in this one Stiles was born a girl) well Beacon Hills is being threatened by a coven of witches who want to use Stiles to become more powerful so Stiles leaves Beacon Hills to train (but before she leaves her and Derek do that) now when Stiles comes back she is tougher and more badass went from plaid and converse to leather jackets and boots with hunting knives and a 2 year old baby girl named Talia Claudia Hale and being able to control her spark so when the coven comes back will Stiles defeat them or will she be defeated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Willa Holland is who I picture as FemStiles. You can imagine anyone you like, but that's who I imagine(she starred in Arrow with Colton H. who played Jackson, so it's helped me in previous fics).
> 
> Stiles will be in her 17, nearly 18, but still technically a minor. 
> 
> This story will have five chapters. It was originally going to be a one-shot but it got away from me and I feel like each chapter will properly cover the concepts I wanted.  
> 1) The Spark: Where we get a glimpse of Stiles's spark and her training with Deaton and what she's capable of.  
> 2) The Heat: Stiles will go into a magic-user form of heat, and that's when she and Derek get down and dirty.  
> 3) The Surprise: Where Stiles finds out she's pregnant. This chapter will cover both the pregnancy and some of her training.  
> 4)The Return: Time skip two years, Stiles comes back completely transformed. Complete bad ass and makes a reappearance to the pack by saving the day. Derek follows to get answers cos she disappeared the morning after they were intimate, to find out about Talia Claudia.  
> 5)The Coven: Derek and the pack are wrapped around lil Talia's fingers and Stiles is happy that they've embraced her daughter, cos she still has to face the Coven who want her and she's not 100% sure she'll live through the fight.

Stiles smiled as the fire died down and disappeared all together. 

"To think you nearly burned down the back room just weeks ago and now you've practically mastered that non-verbal spell."

Turning around to look at Deaton, Stiles pouted, "Practically?"

"You still move your lips to mouth out the spell. Technically non-verbal, but not quite the mastered spell." Deaton shrugged. There was also an amuse grin on his lips that was ever so slight. Only because Stiles has been training with him closely these last few weeks that she's learned to see it. "You know, Scott left hours ago. You're making him look bad."

Stiles rolled her eyes, "He had a date with Allison. I covered the last hour of his shift and then got to work back here after closing up."

"Still, it's Friday. You're a teenager. You should be out having fun and getting into non-life threatening trouble."

"Totally agree. Except I plan on getting you to tell me what the hell is bothering you." Stiles said as she began to clean up her work area. She blew out the candles with her own breath rather than with magic because she thought it was fun. It reminded her of birthday wishes. She closed the Grimoire she had out as well as the notebook she was using to take notes. The Grimoire went back on the bookshelf and the other supplies when in her backpack, even the candles. Not all of them, but most of them. Once she had them in zip-lock bags to make sure they didn't cause a mess, she looked back expectantly at Deaton. 

Naturally he had his poker face on, "I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles."

Stiles scoffed, "That may work on Scott or any of the others, but come on Doc, it's _me_. The Sheriff's daughter. My dad has been trying for years to keep me from knowing some of the dangerous things that goes on in this town. Be they supernatural or otherwise. I know that look when I see it."

"What look is that?" Deaton asked.

"Hidden beneath a masterful poker face, which truly is amazing I might add, is the forlorn look someone who is worried about a serious potential threat. But it's _so_ potential, you don't want to worry others over something that _may_ not happen. But come on! You're my mentor....both for me and Scott. I thought we came to a more or less non-spoken agreement that we're all a team in this. We warn each other about shit that may go down that'll eventually become a problem for everyone."

Deaton sighed, "It's not something that'll affect everyone. It's something that'll affect _you_."

Stiles's eyes widened a bit. She straightened her back and cleared her throat while trying to remain calm, "Okay. Okay, good. This is communicative. We can figure this out then. Um...how does this affect me exactly?"

Deaton took a moment and by the look that passed him Stiles knew he was thinking of what to say. It'll probably be in that cryptic way of his, but at least it'll be something.

"Do you remember when I first told you about your Spark?" Deaton asked.

"Jackson became this ugly, killer lizard thing...kinda hard to forget." Stiles mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

 

That was one of the less fun times. Allison and Scott finally came to term with what they each were. Werewolf and Hunter, but that still left the problem that they were in love and the world they lived in made it hard for them. Not to mention that at the time Scott's mom and her dad had no idea of what the hell was out there, Allison's family really hated Scott, and they were all still trying not to flunk any of their classes.

While Scott and Allison did their best(and as much as she loved them, their best wasn't always...the best) to figure out their side of things, Stiles came to bug Dr. Deaton as much as she could about what she'd done.

That led to her learning about other roles in packs that went beyond werewolves. Like the role she wished to fill one day; Emissary.

It was something she kept secret for a long time. Part of her who was honestly a little afraid of admitting she was anything but the human side kick(as much as it pained her to say that she'd become the Robin to Scott's Batman). Eventually she came to accept it and learn about her magical core. In a similar way that Scott can feel his wolf underneath his skin, Stiles practiced until she could feel the aura of her Spark. All too soon she was training under Deaton to help her become stronger. It came in really handy by the time the Alpha's began to show up.

Both Derek and Scott were at ends, each pack trying to decide what to do about the Alphas who were posing serious threats to all of them. But worse, to their love ones. Stiles still kept her magical training under wraps until Erica and Boyd went missing. Isaac was dead set on finding them while Derek was distracted.

Stiles never had the best relationship with Isaac but when he saw how horrible the blond looked with his pack members missing, she knew she had to step up. She cornered him and told him she wanted to help. Though he was just as mistrusting of her as much as she did him, he was a bit relieved that _finally_ someone was willing to help him. She asked him for anything of Erica and Boyd he may have had. They went to their wolf den in the trains and got some of their old clothing. Stiles set up the things she needed for a locator spell and Isaac was the first person outside of Deaton to witness her do magic. 

They found where Erica and Body were. Isaac wanted to tell Derek, but Stiles held him back. Together they plotted and waited until the Alpha's next taunt. When Scott texted Stiles about the Alphas being seen somewhere else, Stiles and Isaac headed to the abandoned bank in her Jeep. With Stiles's magic and Isaac's werewolf abilities they found Erica, Boyd, and surprisingly, another Hale. 

The three were's were hurt, tired, and agitated. Apparently whatever the walls of the vault were made of, kept them from wolfing out. They've been two months without wolfing out and it was affecting them horribly. Luckily, the Full Moon was still another two weeks away. 

Stiles drove them all to Derek's loft. Peter was there and he was hell of surprised. He helped tend to Cora while Isaac texted Derek. He arrived in about twenty minutes or so. Stile stayed, in the background watching all of it. She knew she wasn't part of their pack or part of the Hale family, but Peter still wasn't at 100% after his Lazarus stunt. Erica, Boyd, and Cora weren't anywhere near 20%, and should the Alpha's arrive after following Derek or guessing this was where their previously three captives now were, Stiles guessed her magic would come in handy. 

Luckily nothing happened that night other than some intense R&R. Once it was reaching midnight, Stiles quietly snuck out and headed home. She was grounded for not calling and staying out passed curfew. 

As the Alpha's plan became clearer and the deaths wouldn't stop, Deaton and Ms. Morrell approached Stiles and told her about the Darach. They had a privet meeting with Deucalion and it was the first time Stiles saw Deaton out of his usual calm demeanor. He was authoritative and nonnegotiable when he explained to Deucalion that the Darach was a problem for the magical community and that they would take care of it. Deucalion wasn't pleased but relented that he would leave peacefully once he saw the body. Stiles being Stiles had to step in and make her own thoughts clear. The more logical part of her told that she should have stayed quiet and let Deaton and Ms. Morrell handle things. But something bigger, _stronger_ , made her act. 

It was the first time she felt her eyes burn because of her magic. And it wasn't just her eyes. Deaton had explained to her about magical coils, much like the Currents that ran under and all around Beacon, and Stiles could feel them all. She watched as Deucalion, the Demon Wolf, along with his Alpha fell to their knees, clutching their heads, and writhed in agony. She barely recognized her own voice as she spoke, "You are to stay away from innocent lives. Human and otherwise. This is _our_ town, and you are _not_ allowed to come and wreak havoc."

~~~

When Stiles, Deaton, and Ms. Morrell located Jennifer Blake, Stiles had a lot more knowledge of what exactly happened with the Alpha pack and her. It pained Stiles because it seemed unfair on many levels for a lot of people. 

Stiles thought she'd be looking into the eyes of an evil mass murderer who didn't give a rats ass about the lives she claimed. What she saw was someone who was betrayed and afraid and pushed to the point of desperation. It pulled at her heart and soul and she felt her magical core burn again like it did the time she threatened Deucalion. 

Ms. Morrell was trying to use some of her cryptic, psychological charm to get Ms. Blake to calm down, when Stiles stepped forward.

"Stiles..." Deaton called out to her. 

"We're magic. Our duty is to keep balance." Stiles stated. Though she was highly aware of where she was, she felt like she was watching this from a third person point of view. To be honest, she was a little overwhelmed by the sheer power of instinct that was coursing through her at the moment. 

"Which is what we'll restore once we get justice." Mr. Morrell said as she took a step forward.

Jennifer scoffed, " _Justice_? Oh that is _rich_. What about _me_? What justice did I see? I was _just_ like you! I was just doing _my_ duty as pack emissary! And what did that get me?" She demanded as tears of anger weld up in her eyes and fell freely from her cheeks. "I'm a monster now...I was _made_ a monster!"

Ms. Morrell lifted her hand in a magical offensive stance, "It's unfortunate, but not of our concern. What you've done since then, is."

Jennifer took a step back but also took an offensive stance. 

Stiles stepped in between them. " _Stop_!" 

She could feel her eyes burning stronger than ever with her magic. Taking the few short steps towards Jennifer with caution from both sides, Stiles tentatively took her hands. She saw flashes of all that Jennifer experienced. Stiles felt the emotions from agonizing heart ache and betrayal, to anger and disgust. Slowly reaching up to place both hands on either side of Jennifer's face, Stiles cradled her face and looked into Jennifer's scared eyes. She saw her reflection. She looked like she was crying, and then the itch on her cheeks became apparent, but she ignored it. 

"You're forgiven." Stiles said and then gasp when she felt something inside of her burn. 

She heard Jennifer gasp as well. The feeling that followed was odd. It was what she felt whenever she tapped into her magic. Another feeling accompanied it, so similar, yet different. Looking around them she saw a whirlwind surround them of different colors. An intense, white hot burning aura with the ending wisps of yellow-orange, dancing with a black smokey aura with wisps of purple. She felt the coldness of the black aura. The anger and hatred and solitude that was so tightly wrapped and embedded into it's core. It pained her. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She thought of warmth and kindness. Thought of her mother's kisses and her father's hugs. Protected and safe, happy. 

The whirlwind of white slowly but surely began to eat away at the dark aura until it was gone.

She blinked a few times to get her vision back in order. She felt cool in comparison to how intensely her magical core was burning her from the inside. Lingering were the feelings she remembered having as a child when everything was perfect. Looking up and around her she first noticed how Deaton and Ms. Morrell were looking at her with shocked expressions. Stiles looked over to Jennifer who had reached into her bag and pulled out a compacted mirror. Her fingers hovered over her face and she looked into her reflection with disbelief. There was no longer any glamour magic covering her face, and it was still her face. The pretty, human, non-monstrous face she had before her life turned to hell.

"What did you do?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Provided justice." Stiles mumbled. She still felt not completely there.

"H-how?" Jennifer stuttered. 

Stiles looked down at her hands before looking up and shrugging, "I don't know. But I think you should leave Beacon Hills. I'm afraid you aren't welcomed here. Forgiveness can enlarge your future, but it doesn't change the past. And you've done wrong here. So go..."

"You heard Ms. Stilinski. Be gone before dawn...or our hand will be forced by another decision to make. One...not as favorable." Deaton said. 

Jennifer swallowed thickly before nodding. She turned to leave but paused. Turning around she pulled Stiles into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead and then whispered into her ear, "Thank you..."

~~~

"I was promised justice." Deucalion growled once they finished telling him Jennifer Blake was gone. 

"And justice is what you'll get." Stiles promised. 

On the way to the meeting with Deucalion she was very afraid that she couldn't do anything like what she did with Ms. Blake. Once she stood in front of Deucalion, all fear left her. Instincts inside of her flared just as before. She approached the Demon Wolf and did the same as she did with Ms. Blake. Cupping Deucalion's face she willed her magic to spring free and do what it needed to restore balance.  

Her white hot aura from before reappeared, but this time it wrapped itself around the wolf shaped energy with hollow eyes. Stiles closed her eyes that were once again burning from her use of magic, and concentrated. She focused on memories of excitement when she saw things for the first time. Field trips to the aquarium and zoo, the first time she saw a firework's display, the first time she performed magic and after the nightclub and made flowers bloom. 

The whirlwind wrapped around them both, cradling them in feelings of joy and wonder. When it died down, she blinked her vision into focus again. Deaton and Ms. Morrell at her side to help steady her. She did feel a bit shaky, but she's never used so much magic before. 

Looking over towards Deucalion she saw as he tentatively removed his sunglasses and blinked. His pupils were dilated but seemed to be responsive. His eyes then landed on Stiles and he looked at her with pure confusion. He licked his lips as he thought of what to say. Finally he decided on, " _Why_?"

Why indeed, Stiles thought to herself. But the answer was rather simple. "Why _not_?"

"The world doesn't work like that...you must _want_ something."

"Wolves are children of nature. We are protectors of nature. A horrible wrong was done to you, and so I restored your vision, because it restores balance." The words came out of her naturally. Maybe it was her powers and the whole cryptic-ness was a side effect of being a magic user. She was a bit surprised by how strong she sounded. She was very tired and couldn't wait to lie down, but the day wasn't over yet. "Your feud with the hunters made you angry and you've caused a lot of pain and misery in retaliation. No more. At least not here. Just like Jennifer Blake, you are to leave Beacon Hills. Should you return with ill intent, we will take it as a declaration of war, and we will not be as merciful."  

Deucalion stared at all of them, behind him Kali and the twins stared too. Finally the Alpha of Alphas nodded, and silently ordered his pack to leave. 

Stiles watched until they disappeared from view, then promptly passed out. 

* * *

 

"Do you remember why the Alphas came to Beacon in the first place?" Deaton asked.

"Ms. Blake had come to awaken the Nemeton since it 'healed' her the first time. That and with all the ruckus Peter made when he became Alpha, he got their attention. Then when Derek became Alpha they came to try to convince him to kill his pack and join theirs." Stiles replied with a frown. "Why...is this important exactly? It's been rather quiet after the whole damn demon fox thing."

Deaton's shoulders tensed at the reminder. It wasn't a time Stiles liked to remember either. Not with everything that happened to her, everything she did while possessed. Everyone tried to convince her it wasn't her fault. For the most part she played along and said that she believed it. But even if it was only her face, she still remembers....she still feels guilty. 

"Well, the fact is that there's a bit of an Alpha Pack...of Witches."

Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow, "An Alpha...Coven?"

"In a way..." Deaton replied. 

"You're going to have to elaborate, Doc."

Deaton sighed. "You are a Spark. That's different than most magic users. What you were able to do for Deucalion? Not all that unheard of. But why someone would choose to?" He paused as he licked his lips. "I never told you _why_ it's been so quiet."

Stiles crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a silent look that told him to continue.

"Deucalion was grateful...to you. Before he lost his sight, he was a very level headed man. An Alpha one would look up to and head to for council. He believed in the good of people. Meeting Gerard Argent changed that, obviously. The world became a darker place. Literally and metaphorically. When you healed him...just because, you restored some of his faith."

Stiles felt like she had a spot light on her and that an entire audience was watching her. She shuffled on her feet and felt uncomfortable. "I just did what I thought I should. What my instinct told me."

"Exactly. Marin and I were prepared to kill Ms. Blake and come to a deal with Deucalion. You took a different route we didn't think was an actual option. Since they felt, Kali reached out to Ms. Blake. They've reconciled."

"Really?" Stiles asked incredulously. 

Deaton nodded. "The remaining members of the Alpha Pack and Ms. Blake, a powerful druid, all felt indebted to you. They've sent out warning...messing with Beacon Hills, meant passing through them."

"But I ordered them _out_ of Beacon!"

"And they are. They made homes in the bordering towns of Beacon...in a way, an outer defense system."

"How does this exactly explain the Alpha Coven?" Stiles asked as she let her arms fall limp to her sides. 

"They've heard what you've done. A Spark is one thing...it's a bit rare for a Spark to be able to ignite their core. But once it's done, their potential in the magical arts is all but limitless."

"What does that mean...for _me_?"

"In terms of this, of you as a Spark, think of witches and druids, and other magic users as Betas. You, as a Spark, are an Alpha. And they want you, Stiles. They want to use you."

Stiles shook her head, "I...I'm _not_ for sale!"

"They come looking for you...it won't be a matter of opinion. Rumors I've heard...not good. Not even the Demon Wolf's wrath is enough to sway them away, Stiles."

"What am I going to do?" 

"Marin and I will train you as best as we can. Things are going to be intense from here on out. Once we've covered all we can...you'll leave."

" _What_?" Stiles demanded.

"You've awoken your Spark, Stiles. The things you can learn are really limitless. You can do so much, but there is a limit to what Marin and I know. While most magic users stay within magic of their element, you will have little trouble doing any type of magic. You need to go to masters you can trust who can teach you all forms of the trade. Don't worry, you won't be alone through this." Deaton reassured.

"What about the pack?" Stiles asked dejectedly.

"For now...I think it's best we don't say anything. You _need_ to do this, Stiles. If they find out, I'm afraid you'll be convinced otherwise. But I've heard of what these people can do. And trust me, it's best if we get you as trained up as possible."

Stiles looked at her mentor and nodded. "Okay. I'm the Luke to your Yoda, Doc." 


End file.
